


3 Reasons Why I Dislike/Like Adrien Agreste

by em5182



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, chat noir doesn’t like adrien agreste, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em5182/pseuds/em5182
Summary: Being Chat Noir gives Adrien a chance of freedom. Freedom to make his own decisions, to say anything he likes, and to be his very true self. There’s no point in hiding if no one knows who he really is. With that, Adrien decided to play a joke as Chat Noir. It was kinda ironic for him, hating himself, Adrien Agreste, as Chat Noir. But unfortunately, Ladybug did not get the joke.





	3 Reasons Why I Dislike/Like Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw a post on tumblr a while back about a concept where chat noir tells ladybug he doesn’t like adrien agreste, and so this is my take on that. enjoy!

“Isn’t he so handsome, and dreamy, and amazing, and so perfect, and all of the above, Chat Noir?”

It was a starry night. Clear and bright with stars lighting up the sky. A night like this was rare these days. However, the only star Chat Noir could see was his lady. Chat Noir watches his lady as she rants about something that he wasn’t paying attention to. She was just so beautiful, dreamy, amazing, and all of the above. It was distracting.

With an absent-minded nod, he replied unconsciously, “Yeah.”

Ladybug sighs dreamily. That’s when Chat Noir snaps out of his daze and realizes his lady was talking about someone. In a dreamy, mesmerized way! Who was this man? Must he challenge this unknown enemy to a battle for the love of his lady?!

“Wait, who are we talking about again?”

Chat Noir realizes Ladybug was drooling, his tail twitches in jealousy. Ladybug gives a lovesick laugh, still staring forward. Chat Noir follows her gaze to see what she was staring at and his jaw drops.

“Adrien Agreste?!” Chat says with a blush forming his face.

“Yeah…” Ladybug says subconsciously before realizing, “I-I mean, w-what… who—who said I like this Adrien Agreste. I am a professional.”

Chat Noir just stares at Ladybug with no expression on his face, “You were staring for about ten minutes at that billboard with Adrien on it, drooling.”

“It’s not like you weren’t staring at me the same way,” she crosses her arms.

Chat Noir blushes but tries to fight it down by giving a smirk, “Oh, so you noticed?”

“Oh, please. Your ego is too big for me.”

“I am not self-centered!”

So Ladybug likes him, huh? Ladybug likes him! Wow! Wait… Ladybug likes Adrien not Chat. Chat’s face turns into a scowl. This isn’t what he wanted. Not like this.

Albeit Adrien is Chat but Chat prefers Ladybug to fall in love with him, his Chat self. No one knows this side of him except for Ladybug. And he never wants anybody to know about this, which is exclusive only to him and Ladybug. Being Chat Noir is his safe haven where he could act as who he wants to be. Not being restricted and being watched in every action he does as Adrien. Nobody can control Chat Noir unlike Adrien. Nobody can fangirl over Chat Noir and make him uncomfortable unlike some of his fangirls with Adrien. Nobody can tell him he's handsome and perfect and all that because Chat Noir doesn’t need to be.

Adrien is not perfect, he’s flawed. Adrien is not handsome, his father created him to be. He doesn’t want to be liked by his modeling or his reputation or his money. He wants to be liked for being himself. And Chat Noir is how he expresses that.

And maybe he came out too strong, too flirty, too clingy as Chat Noir. But he could never be that as Adrien.

“Chat, what’s wrong?” Ladybug asks, breaking his thoughts apart.

“N-nothing. I was just thinking.”

“Chat, I didn’t mean what I said, okay… I’m sorry, I was just joking.”

“Ladybug, what— oh! Don’t worry Ladybug, no offense was taken. I was just thinking…”

“What were you thinking? You had a frown on your face and your ears were flat. I know you, Chaton.”

“Um…” Chat didn’t know how to phrase this without sounding like he hated his alternate self or he was jealous that Ladybug didn’t like him as Chat.

“I’m sorry, I must be overstepping my boundaries. But I want you to know that, you can tell me anything, Chat. Just maybe, phrase it vaguely if it’ll hint me on your real identity of course.”

Chat Noir smiles, “Do you really want to know?”

He was quite curious to know her opinion.

“Yes? That’s why I asked?”

“I don’t like Adrien Agreste,” he says, stifling his laughter from the irony. It was a joke, obviously. As much as he dislikes his life as Adrien Agreste, he couldn’t hate it. He made good friends and without Adrien, there wouldn’t be a Chat Noir.

“Are you jealous, Chat?” Ladybug smirks as she crosses her arms.

“No, I’m just stating a fact on my side.”

“That’s an opinion in general.”

“But a fact for me.”

Ladybug rolls her eyes, “Your not serious, are you?”

“I am serious.”

“What? Why! What did Adrien ever do to you?!”

Lots of things, “First, he’s a model. A supermodel. He attracts too many people. And he’s super popular! How can he sneak out, unnoticed? He can’t hide if all of Paris is watching him! Well, not everyone is bad…”

He thinks about Marinette, remembering how she was a fan of Adrien with all the photos in her room that he saw multiple times as Chat and during that TV show starring Jagged Stone. She was an exception.

“...but you get the gist.”

“Chat! First of all, your a superhero! Your famous too! And you have fans just like Adrien so that’s a bit hypocritical! Furthermore, fans are not annoying! They are supportive!”

“I didn’t say anything about annoying. I am very grateful for all of my fans but I was talking mainly about paparazzi. I mean, does Adrien even have any privacy? I feel bad for the guy.”

“And yet, you dislike him,” Ladybug says, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not finished. That was only one point.”

“Okay, then, let’s hear the rest.”

“Second, Adrien, Adrien, Adrien,” He mimics, “All the girls are fighting over him. Nobody’s fighting over me. Open your eyes! I’m much more _cat_ -rismatic, funnier, and a thousand times better-dressed than him.”

He remembers a similar banter he’s said before during their fight in ‘onichan.’

Ladybug looks at Chat unimpressed. With her yo-yo, she hatched her string on Chat’s ankle and flips him upside down.

“ _Meouch_ , M’lady!”

“Oh my god, Chat! Your jealous!”

“I am not! Put me down, lady!”

Ladybug lets go, letting him fall straight down, on top of his head. Chat Noir pouts as he looks up at Ladybug, upside down. Ladybug giggles.

“Oh, Chaton, I’d rather fight for you than over you.”

Chat smiles so sincerely, his cheeks started to hurt and his dimples started to form. He was touched by Ladybug’s comment. It meant so much to him.

Shaking his head, he continues, “Thirdly, and lastly, Adrien is not perfect.”

He was not. And he didn’t like being called that. Ladybug opened her mouth like she was going to say something but no words came out.

“He’s not. And he’s not because he’s a human being too. He has as much flaws as anybody else. He’s forced to maintain this image of perfect and handsome and whatever, but any person can tell it’s all very fake if you look very, very closely. No matter what you may think, he’s as broken as anyone else in this planet… what do you see in him?”

“...”

Oops. Did he say too much? Oh shoot. What if he just gave away his identity? This was really bad… nope he messed up. He messed up. He was done for. There’s no—

“Chat,” Ladybug says all of a sudden.

“...Yes?”  
  
“Do you know Adrien in person?”

“Well, would you look at the time? I better be going, goodbye!” Chat gives a salute and runs off.

He smacks his head. Why did he do that? Why did he run? The question took him by surprise was all. What did he get himself into?

 

* * *

 

The next day in school, Adrien felt conscious of himself. He had said too much as his alternate ego. To admit he was… broken… in a different identity other than Adrien, it was something different. Adrien groans, resting his head on his desk.

“Hey, dude! You good? I never see you wearing a hoodie to school!” Nino greets him, pointing at his black hoodie he decided to wear today. He didn’t feel like wearing anything else.

Adrien shrugs, “I wasn’t feeling it.”

“Damn, you wanna talk about it bro?”

Adrien chuckles quietly, “It’s fine, Nino. I don’t want to say much.”

“Alright… if you say so.”

Adrien goes back to hitting his head on his desk. His father would never allow him to do such a thing in public but Adrien couldn’t care. He was in school. Everybody had bad days here.

Just as he was about to hit his head again, Marinette’s entrance stops him. She stumbles into class, barely catching herself from tripping over. She audibly sighs when she caught herself, dusting her clothes as she stands straight. She caught Adrien’s eyes and her cheeks tinted pink, giving a sheepish smile. Adrien smiles back at her.

She must’ve noticed his glum mood because she dropped a paper bag from her parent’s bakery on his desk on the way to her seat. His eyes light up and his mood immediately turned upside down. He could practically feel the drool in his mouth as he excitedly opened his bag.

It was croissants. Marinette had brought him breakfast croissants. And it was still warm. Adrien has never felt such warmth in his heart before now. He was filled with gratitude and all negative moods were washed away as he took an eager but savoring bite. He moans by its good taste.

“Oh my gosh, this is the best food I’ve ever tasted in my life,” Adrien said with a full mouth.

Behind him, he could hear Marinette giggle.

And beside him, he could hear Nino gasp and snicker. “Is that Adrien Agreste? I had no idea he was capable of talking with his mouth full.”

Swallowing his bite, he laughs sarcastically, “Ha ha, very funny, Nino. It’s a new age.”

“I’d never thought I’d see the day,” Nino laughs. “Good to see my bro is in a good mood now.”

Adrien smiles at Nino. Then, he turns his back to face Marinette, “Thanks Marinette! For the croissants!”

“N-no problem, Adrien!”

Marinette really was a good friend. She likes to take care of her friends and she never fails to put a smile on their faces. She was just so kind.

“You know, Agreste, my girl right here has unlimited stock on those croissants. If you maybe, I don’t know, get married in the future, free croissants and cookies, and everything for you!”

“Alya!” Marinette scolds her best friend.

Adrien just laughs, shrugging as he looks at Marinette who turns a bright red.

“S-so,” Marinette clears her throat, “Adrien! Are you okay?”

“Yes? Why?” He didn’t understand what she meant by her question. He really was an open book, wasn’t he?

“W-well, I just wanted to ask, you know, as a good friend.”

“Thank you, Marinette. Your friendship means everything to me.”

Adrien watches as Marinette’s eyes widen and blink. Was it something he said? He raises an eyebrow at her odd expression. It was like she was reading him. He flinched in surprise when she reached out a hand and started ruffling up his hair. It felt nice. But if he wasn’t conscious about Alya and Nino staring, he might’ve purred.

“U-um, M-Mari?”

Marinette gasps and quickly puts her hand away, blushing furiously. That makes two of them. “Oh my god, Adrien, I am so sorry! But oh my god! It makes sense! It makes so much sense! I mean, I’m sorry, Adrien, um, I—bathroom!”

Marinette rushes away, her head down, trying to hide her blush, as she all but runs outside the classroom.

Adrien was still left blushing and confused with two gaping friends of his, Nino and Alya.

 

* * *

 

  
“Good evening, m’lady!” Chat Noir greets with a bow.

Ladybug giggles and does a curtsy in return, “And you, Chaton.”

Chat Noir smiles as she uses that nickname. He loves it when she calls him that.

“How was your day today?” She asks.

He also loves it when she asks how his day went. Even if their identities set a fine line in between the both of them, they never fail to share some parts of their lives to each other.

“It was great, actually! A friend of mine brought me croissants this morning and wow, are they delicious!”

Ladybug giggles and gives a soft smile, “I’m glad you liked them!”

“Liked them? I loved them! Seriously, this friend of mine, she’s the best!”

Ladybug blushes but Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice, too busy describing the taste of a warm flaky croissant.

“And how about you? How was your day?” He asks as soon as he was done describing his delicious breakfast.

“Mine was…” She trailed off, thinking of a word to describe it, “...very enlightening.”

“That’s good! We learned about the Age of Enlightenment in history too!”

Ladybug snorts, “Not that kind!”

Chat Noir watches as Ladybug fiddles with a stray hair on her face.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“You have something on your mind?”

“Actually, I do… I have the answer to your question,” Ladybug straightens her back and raises her head when she looks at him.

Chat Noir racks his brain to think of a question he must’ve asked her. Oh! The—

“What I see in Adrien. Your question about that,” Ladybug finished his thought aloud.

Chat suddenly became nervous to know. He was afraid of what she thought about him, his civilian self. Though she doesn’t know that.

“Oh…?” Chat says, feeling far away.

“Yup,” she said, popping the ‘p’, “Race you to the Eiffel Tower!”

Suddenly, Ladybug zipped off in the direction of the famous Parisian landmark.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready!”

Chat shouts, wasting no time on equipping his baton to chase after her. Moments later, the two superheroes were soaring in the air, wind whipping their faces.

Chat Noir jumps as far as he can when Ladybug slows down right before she could step down on the surface of the top of the tower. And crash! Chat Noir collides with Ladybug, landing on top of her.

Chat expected her to push him away, but she started laughing. Her eyes were crinkled on the sides and her cheeks lifted her mask up like it was part of her skin. A second later, Chat started joining the laughter as well. They laughed so hard, tears of joy were forming on the corners of their eyes.

As their laughter died down, Ladybug said, “We haven’t had that good of a chase in such a long time! That was rich!”

“Agreed!” Chat said, his smile reaching ear to ear.

“Now for your long awaited answer, if you would please let me up.”

“Oh! Of course!” Chat Noir rolls to the side and offers a hand to help his lady before she had a chance to do anything.

“What a gentleman.”

Chat Noir watches as Ladybug walks to the side, pulling into view a portable screen projector thing. He gapes as he sees the screen, “This has your answer in it?”

“This,” Ladybug gestures to what she had just pulled out, “...is my presentation.”

Chat Noir’s mood dampens a little. He had always expected Ladybug to like him, Chat, more than his other self, Adrien. But seeing how grand her effort in proving her answer to him was, he doesn’t stand a chance.

“Before you get all gloomy there, Chaton, let me speak first.”

“Right, yes, of course!” Chat sits up straighter, removing the slump on his back.

“Okay! Just before I start, I would like to clarify that I do know Adrien Agreste in person and not just in some magazine or fragrance ad. And with that out of the way, I would like to present my answer.”

Ladybug clicks a button on her remote to show a screen with a big heart in the middle. Chat couldn’t help but wonder, Ladybug knows him in real life?

“Okay! So yes! I do know Adrien in person and at first, you may be shocked, but I didn’t like him! I thought he was some spoiled rich kid brat who was mean to everyone like another one of my classmate, not naming any names, and because of that, I had no intention of being friends with him.”

Ladybug is friends with him?!

Ladybug slaps a hand on the screen, pasting a sticky note of Adrien’s face in the center of the heart, “But! He came up to me one day because he knew our first impressions of each other weren’t exactly the best. I’ll elaborate what he did that changed my perspective on him later on at the end. Anyway, just by that, I knew he had compassion. I knew he was kind and unlike the others. And I knew he was different. He was special. He could love.”

Chat feels like Ladybug was sharing too much… he knows she doesn’t like that so why is she?

“Secondly, as you said last night, Adrien Agreste is not perfect. And because I was stupid in love—I mean in crush! I saw him as perfect. But he has his flaws and imperfections just as any other person. And even though he has these imperfections, he never fails to do his best in anything he does and he never forgets to be the best person he could be. Not to mention, he is the most positive and warm person I’ve ever met! Despite his home being not that, he manages to get through it all. That, right there, amazes me.”

Chat Noir was gaping like a fish. How had Ladybug known that? Who was she? Who was the girl under the mask?

“And last but not the least, I like him. I like all of him. I like that he is so open. I like that he is my very best friend, best partner. I like that I have so many good things to say about him, it’s crazy!”

Chat Noir is utterly, and completely confused right now. Were they talking about the same Adrien?

“He—ever since that day, the day we first met. Well, we actually met two times that day but he doesn’t know that yet. I kinda tangled him up in my yo-yo and he was an obnoxious flirt—”

Wait. What?

“—and the second time but first time as civilians we really met, he gave me his umbrella—”

Umbrella? Could it be?

“—as an apology and I was surprised. I was so moved, it changed my perspective on him. He was only a sad, lonely kitty who wanted some friends and my heart ached for him… and I loved him. He changed my life and I’m pretty sure I changed his.”

...Chat has no words. He was speechless.

“The answer is, I see you Chaton, kitty, Adrien. I see you. All of you.”

“Marinette?” Chat Noir says. “W-when did you find out?”

“I had my suspicions last night but I saw it for sure when I messed up your hair a while ago.”

Chat Noir couldn’t help it, he started to cry.

“Um, Chat—err, Adrien?” Ladybug asks concernedly.

He suddenly throws himself around Ladybug’s arms, “It’s you… it’s always been you… god, I love you.”

“W-what?” Ladybug said, flustered.

“Marinette,” Chat Noir’s transformation drops, revealing Adrien, standing right in front of his lady.

Ladybug’s transformation drops as well, leaving a wide-eyed Marinette with pink dusted cheeks.

“...I—thank you.”

Marinette’s face slowly turns up into a smile.

“Your welcome, Chaton.”

They hold each other until the world around them faded away and they were the only two left in their worlds. Everything else was blur and all that mattered was that they were together.

 


End file.
